1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful granules containing pyridinedicarbothioate herbicides. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and useful granules containing pyridinedicarbothioate herbicides wherein crystallization of the herbicides is reduced or suppressed over an extended period of time, such as during long term storage.
2. Prior Art
Herbicidal pyridinedicarboxylates are known in the patent literature. For example, Japanese published application (Kokai) 78,965 (1985) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,184) and 158,965 (1986) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,093) disclose certain pyridinedicarbothioate compounds as being effective in the control of undesirable weeds and other plants found in crops of transplanted rice. It has been found that when the known pyridinedicarbothioate compounds are formulated as solid formulations, such as extruded granules, dry flowable granules, etc., the compounds tend to crystallize and as a result have reduced herbicidal activity. Therefore, there is a need to provide granules having incorporated therein a herbicidally active pyridinedicarbothioate wherein the tendency of such active compound to crystallize is reduced or suppressed in order to minimize loss of herbicidal activity thereof.